DIfferent Side Of Lorraine Baker
by brathanfan27
Summary: Lorraines family sees her as the happy, cheery teen who has not feelings, but one day Jake witnesses something that no one else knows! PLease review, this is my second story so I don't know how great it is.


First Day Of School

"Mom! Have you seen my make-up bag anywhere?" Lorraine asked Kate. It was the first day if school and Lorraine wanted to look better then ever for grade 12. Nigel and Kyle were nervous about starting grade 1 and Jake was nervous about starting grade 9, but Lorraine was the most newrvous no one knew why though, considering she was never nervous and there was really no reason to be nervous to be starting grade 12.

"No Lorraine, but its time for breakfast, you can look for it later." Kate said.

AT BREAKFAST

"So Lorraine, since its Jake's first day of school I'm counting on you to drive him around. Now you have to drive Henry and Jake to school with you, but before that drop Sarah off at middle school (Sarah is one year younger then Jake).

"Oh joy, do I get to ride in Malibu Barbie's pretty convertable, I feel so special." said Sarag sarcastically. Everyone laughed at her comment.

"You should feel specail driving in any car with me BUTCH!" yelled Lorraine. Then everyone stopped laughing and looked at Lorraine with a very mad look like they always did when she made a mean comment. It seemed to Lorraine like her family liked Sarah 10 times more then her. Maybe it was because she didn't care what people thought and let people know who she really was. Maybe it was because she connected with more people. Or maybe they flat our hated her.

"Lorraine quit it, it was a joke!" yelled Henry.

"Yeah chill!" yelled Mike.

"Yeah, I know because God forbide you joke with you Barbie!" yelled Jake.

"I'll meet whoevers getting a ride with me at the car. I'm not hungry anymore." said Lorraine walking out of the kitchen.

AT THE CAR

_Why do they alll hate me? I've done nothing wrong. Lorraine thought to herself. Yeah sure I don't talk to the other as much as any of the others did. And yeah its seems like all I care about is fashion make-up and boys, but its not. And school, my gosh I'm so scared what if Jordan and her friends meant what they said last year? What if they really are going tp try to kill me? Oh well maybe its for the best. _

"Lorraine, unlock the door!" yelled Sarah and Henry. Lorraine quickly wipped her tears and unlocked the door. It was a quiet car ride and Henry, Jake and Lorraine was finally at school.

"Ok Jake, so I have to show you around, come with me I know this school so well." said Lorraine, "Lets go. Cya Henry" said Lorraine as Henry walked the other way.

"Is high school scary?" asked Jake.

"At first yeah. but then you used to it." Lorraine said.

"Hey Baker!" she heard a voice yell behind her.

"Whos that?" asked Jake.

"No one important." Lorraine told him.

"Hey Baker when I'm talking to you, you look at me" said the girl who happened to be Jordan as she pushed Lorraine on the ground.

"Who do we have here?" asked one of Jordans friends.

"I'm Jake, Lorraine brother."

"Oh well I suggest you get out of my way" Jordan said pushing him on the ground beside Lorraine.

"You can push me, but don't think you can push me brother!" yelled Lorraine getting up.

"What did you say?" Jordan asked.

"I think you know what I said!" Lorraine yelled, "You have no reason to beat on Jake or me. I hated when you did it to me, but don't ever hurt my brother!" she yelled pushing Jordan back.

"Oh Baker, you're gonna be sorry you did that" Jordan said puching Lorraine up on a locker, which caused Lorraine to hit her head hard and fall on the ground. Then Jordan kicked Lorraine in the stomach and walked away.

"Oh my God Lorraine!" yelled Jake.

"I'll be okay" Lorraine said slowly getting up and holding her stomach, "and promise you won't tell anyone."

"If thats what you want" said Jake.

"It is, so you promise?"

"I promise" said Jake not liking what he was saying. He hated seeing Lorraine like this and he had felt even worse for ever making fun of her. He couldn't believe that this was happened to Lorraine. Maybe that why she put on the act she did. He thought to himself. Maybe she acted like that to hide what really went on at school.


End file.
